


Dirty

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Denial, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 05:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6067705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard was disgusting. Gross. The way he thought about his brother... it was just plain dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mmh, oh, god..."

Gerard had no memory of how he got into this position, of being pushed down onto the bed and being prepared, but, oh, fuck, he didn't care, he didn't fucking care at all.

"Oh my god, M-Mikey..."

Morally speaking, he knew it was wrong. He knew how bad it was, he knew he was a sick fuck for wanting his brother this way. He was sick for loving this, loving him, for wanting so bad for his younger brother to totally and completely dominate him. Claim him, take him, mark him as owned. It was disgusting, Gerard was disgusting.

But, holy fuck, so long as Mikey kept holding his hips, pounding him hard, biting his neck, fucking calling him his baby... he just couldn't be bothered to care.

"Mikey, please, please fuck me harder... I'm all yours, j-just make me yours..."

"Shush, baby... you are, you're mine, I'll show you you're mine... you belong to m-me..."

With that, Gerard threw his head back, banging it against the headboard, and screamed for his brother as he came.

He wasn't sure whether it was hitting his head or coming that woke him up.

~~~

Gerard cursed himself as he stripped the bed of the now sticky sheets. Why did he have thoughts like this? Dreams like this? It was so dirty, so bad, so fucking wrong... 

He was just glad he hadn't actually screamed or moaned loud enough to wake Mikey in the next room - that would've been a long conversation Gerard was in no way ready for. 

Why did his little brother have to be so gorgeous? It was making Gerard's life incredibly difficult. 

~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey laughed when he walked onto the laundry room, where Gerard was tossing in some powdered detergent after his sheets. "Really, Gee? Again? I'm going to have to meet this guy if you keep having dreams about him," he said with a smirk, and Gerard blushed bright red.

"Shut up, I'm sexually repressed," he mumbled, letting the washer door slam shut.

Mikey rolled his eyes, still wearing that teasing smile that pulled slightly to the right and really wasn't helping to make Gerard any less flustered. "You're telling me. God, how long has it been for you?" He moved into the laundry room, grabbing a bundle of towels out of the dryer. "C'mere, help me fold these."

Gerard nodded, walking over and getting a towel. "How long it's been for me is none of your goddamn business, Michael James," he huffed.

"Oooh, pulling out the middle name. Scary." 

"Shush." 

"No, really, I'm terrified." Mikey laughed silently, continuing, "But seriously, who is this guy? I'm assuming it's someone special that's coaxing out your dreamland lesbian porno moans, yeah?" He said nonchalantly. 

Gerard blushed bright red. "You could hear me?!" He squeaked.

"Just once, a couple days ago. I walked past your door, and oh my god, you should've heard yourself. It was bad. But I left you be, I'm not that weird. Anyway, who is it, seriously?"

Apparently I'm that weird, Gerard thought. "He's none of your business..." Which was kind of a lie.

"Oh, come on! I could help you talk to him..."

"It's not like that, he's one of my best friends," Gerard replied, before he could really think it through.

Mikey nodded. Then, "Wait, is it Frank?"

Thinking quickly, Gerard answered with a shy smile. 

Mikey groaned. "It is, isn't it? Damn. I owe Ray five bucks."

"You make bets on my sex life now?"

"Oops."

Gerard sighed, but it was mostly out of relief that he'd just avoided a crisis.


	3. Chapter 3

"Just once, a couple days ago. I walked past your door, and oh my god, you should've heard yourself. It was bad. But I left you be, I'm not that weird."

~~~

Mikey's morning had been perfectly normal until he decided to go wake Gerard up.

In his defense, it was almost one in the afternoon, and Gerard had shit to do. He was just being a good little brother. 

"Hey, Gee, c'mon, it's time to - " Mikey cut himself off at Gerard's soft gasp.

"O-ohh, oh shit..." Gerard cried, rutting his hips up against the empty air. 

Mikey bit his lip, knowing he should just fuck off, leave Gerard be. But he was transfixed.

"God, please, fuck me! I-I need it, mmnh!" Gerard continued to shift his hips up, whining at the lack of friction. 

He's pretty articulate for someone who's dead asleep, Mikey thought. 

Gerard whimpered, fucking whimpered, as his hand found its way between his legs and he finally had something to push against. He licked his lips before his mouth fell open, panting, and a little trickle of drool leaked from the corner of his mouth. 

He's pretty, full stop, came a thought from a very different part of Mikey's brain. 

"Nnngh, please, please!" Gerard begged, kicking off the top sheet. 

He was wearing fucking nothing, and Mikey could see everything. Everything from Gerard's soft tummy to his perky nipples to his leaking tip the color of his flushed cheeks and wet lips.

Pretty, Mikey kept thinking. God, so pretty. He'd make so many pretty noises if I gave him what he wants.

And then he couldn't stop thinking about that. Giving it to him. Taking him. Claiming him. Fuck it, Mikey couldn't stop thinking about fucking Gerard's pretty ass.

He should leave. He should've left awhile ago. What if he wakes up? Sees him? 

But then Gerard let out a long, drawn-out moan, and yeah, Mikey was still rooted to the spot. 

"F-fuck, shit, please, sir! I-I'm gonna..!" Gerard came with a whine, spilling into his hand and over the bottom sheet. Mikey's eyes widened, and once he realized Gerard was about to wake up, he was finally able to move. 

Leaning against the door of his room, Mikey let out a breath. 

He felt so guilty for it, watching his brother in the throes of a wet dream. Writhing around and moaning like a slut. But it wasn't like he could help it. Mikey'd always had a little thing for Gerard. 

He'd always been a little dirty.

**Author's Note:**

> \- i wrote this a while ago idk if i should continue it  
> \- dedicated 2 the waycest family on tumblr <3


End file.
